1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of managements of usages rights of software applications and more specifically to biometric and behavioral user identification.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The known methods in the art for securing the usage right of software applications commonly use a security dongle for each software application or authenticate the software usage though secure communication network. The usage of secure dongle device such as disclosed in US application US20060185020 and US application NO. US20030110388 are cumbersome and not practical as the user is required to have a dongle device for each software application. Using software solutions such as floating license or web based activation, which provide authentication process through the network may not provide enough secure measurements against hackers.